If Only I Was More Honest
by marioandsonicFTW
Summary: A story on what would have happened if Blu were more sincere about his feelings after he and Jewel got free of the chain. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Tell Her

**Just started school so I won't be able to make stories or updates very often. In the meantime, enjoy the story right here.**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

The last minute of my life was probably the most terrifying that I will ever experience. I was almost sliced in half, for Pete's sake! After barely avoiding the saw blade, Both me and Jewel were swinging around until we fell on Luiz. The chain landed on his mouth and we ended up hanging from the table. Eww! I have dog slobber all over my foot. After a few seconds, we finally fell to the ground and the saw apparently stopped. I shook myself up and got up from the ground.

"Eww. Gross." I said.

I looked at my slobber-covered foot and then realized…

"But I'm free. Jewel! Jewel! We're free! Slimy, but free! Contaminated probably, but free! Can you believe it's finally…"

I saw a streak of light blue fly in front of me. It was Jewel. She was able to fly again and she was happy and laughing. I suddenly felt my heart sink.

"…over."

"Woo! Yeah! Come on, guys! Let's go!" She shouted.

"What are we standing around for? It's Carnaval!" Nico said.

Nico, Pedro, and Rafael started flying after Jewel. They all flew out of an opening in the roof. All of them were whooping and laughing, having fun. I walked out of the door to watch them. Seeing them flying around being happy and knowing that I can't fly made me feel like my heart has a huge pit in it. Luiz walked up next to me and said something, but I wasn't listening. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I snapped out of it when he pat me on the back.

"Yeah, chasing them is plenty." he said.

I let out a sigh, wandering back into my thoughts. Is Jewel going to leave me? Does she even like me at all? Will she care if I just leave right now? Then I heard Jewel singing.

"_I'm flying! Flying just like a bird!"_

"Jewel! But you are a bird!" shouted Pedro.

Her voice is heavenly. I could help but melt from the sound of her voice. I don't deserve a girl like Jewel. She wants to be free and if she had me, I would only weigh her down. I want her to be happy. I decided to walk away to find Linda so we could go back to Minnesota.

"Hey! Where you going?"

I heard Jewel behind me but I decided to keep walking.

"Blu?"

My heart told me to stop.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. You'll be off to the rainforest, and I'll be back with Linda, just like we planned."

"But-"

"Hey, birds!" shouted Nico. "Stop yapping and start flapping! Let's go!"

My attention turned back to Jewel.

"I guess I thought, maybe…"

"What? That you'd come to Minnesota? Great, I guess I'll knit you a scarf."

Why did I say that? I really want to be with her. I…I…

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Look, Jewel, I can't spend the rest of my life walking around following you wherever you're going." I said as I started walking away.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly."

Ouch! That actually hurt. Not physically, of course, but right in my heart. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Awkward." said Pedro.

"Okay. Okay." I heard Rafael say. "You know what? This is good. Just clear the air. Just be completely honest with each other."

I thought for a moment. He was right. I should tell Jewel how I feel, right here, right now. It might be my only chance.

"Okay. Jewel, the truth is that…you deserve to be free. You should be able to do what you want without someone like me holding you down."

"Blu?"

"I don't deserve a girl as smart and beautiful as you."

"That's…I don't know what to say."

I do. I can feel it. I want to say it right now, but I would rather that she fly back to the forest where she belongs.

"Go, Jewel. Go back to the forest. Be free. Be happy."

I turned around and returned to walking away. Why didn't I just tell her that I…I…l-lo…

"Blu! Wait!" She shouted.

I looked back and saw her running after me.

"Blu, that was so sweet of you to say. I didn't know that you cared about me so much. But, I feel that I…don't want to leave you."

Does she mean that? Could she feel the same way? I want to tell her. Tell her that I…

"Jewel? Back on the trolley, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, Blu?"

I looked into her aqua blue eyes. I could just melt away right now. She smiled and I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"I…I…"

"You can tell me. Come on."

"I…l-lo…love you."

"What?" she said with wide eyes of amazement.

I took both of her wings and said, "I…love you."

Just then, I heard loud cheers and whoops coming from Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

"What did I tell you guys! That's my boy!" shouted Rafael.

Jewel looked at me and she started to tear up.

"I love you too."

She pulled me into a hug and we just could let go. My heart was beating faster and faster. She loves me too. She really does! After what felt like hours, but was actually about thirty seconds, we let go and Jewel kisses me. I was surprised but then I fell into the feeling and closed my eyes. I heard more cheering from the others. My heart exploded like fireworks and it was beating five times faster than normal. Without even thinking, I slowly raised my wings and pushed down hard, doing it again and again until I felt that I separated from Jewel.

"Blu!"

I opened my eyes, still moving my wings.

"What is it, Jewel?"

"You're flying!"

I looked at myself and saw that my feet were inches off of the ground. I couldn't believe it. I was actually flying! The others stood with their jaws dropped and eyes wide open.

"I…can fly. I CAN FLY!"

I was so excited. I started flying around up high. I figured out what she meant when she said that flying is freedom. The others started flying with me.

"You're doing it, Blu!" shouted Rafael. "Like I said, feel it in your heart."

I was definitely feeling it. I could feel my heart soaring and butterflies in my stomach, but in a way that made me feel great.

"I'm ready for Carnaval! Who wants to ride on my fruit?"

Luiz ran out of the garage wearing a ridiculous outfit and a huge fruit hat.

"Come on, guys! Let's celebrate Blu flying by going to the parade!" said Nico.

"Yeah! Are you ready, Jewel?" I asked.

"I'm ready, now that I'm with you."

I couldn't help but smile. I was with the most beautiful girl I ever met.

"What are we waiting for then? It's time for Carnaval!" shouted Rafael.

We were all excited as we flew off to the parade. Maybe Linda will be there.

* * *

**Hmm…It's good, but it needs a darker shade of…Wait. Am I on right now? I am? Whoops! Anyway, I like how this came out, but it needs more chapters. Maybe later, if I get a review or 2. Hope you guys liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration Cut Short

**Next Chapter! I didn't think that so many people would like this story and within 2 days no less. Thanks to everyone. Now here's chapter 2.**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

We all started flying to the parade for Carnaval. From what I heard from everyone I met, it sounds like fun. Maybe I'll be able to dance with Jewel like we did at Nico and Pedro's club, without the chain on our ankles of course.

Flying all the way to the parade felt so amazing. It was something that I wouldn't have been able to imagine. Seeing everything from so up high, the beautiful landscape of the entirety of Rio, the beautiful colors of the Carnaval Parade off in the distance. I couldn't believe I missed all of this for the last 15 years. Soon, after about 10 minutes of flying, with Luiz following close behind on the ground, we reached the parade and just in time too.

We landed on top of the seats behind everyone so we could get a good view. Luiz climed up the seats with everyone looking at him with surprised faces. It's not everyday you get to see a dog wearing a fruit hat. The parade had just started and all of the samba music and dancing really got me going. I started dancing like I was being controlled like back at the club and Jewel joined with me. We were dancing in perfect synch and I couldn't be happier. The others were dancing with us too. Nico was using his bottle "cap" as a tambourine, Pedro was shaking his tail feathers like no there was no tomorrow, Rafael was dancing along with Luiz who was just jumping around on his hind legs.

All of the floats were so amazing to look at. They were all so full of color and the dancers and performers were all really good. Now I understood why Carnaval was such a happy time for everyone here. One of the floats was green with a pink flower bud on the top. I looked closely at it and noticed that it was blooming. It opened up and inside was…Linda?

What's Linda doing in the parade? She was wearing an outfit that made her look kind of like Jewel. She looked like she was in shock. I should know. She did have a small case of stage fright.

"Hey, guys! Look! That's Linda!"

"Huh? What's she doing on that float?" asked Jewel.

"I don't know. Let's go see her."

I jumped off to fly up to her on the float. She saw me and I landed on the railing in front of her.

"Blu? Blu! You're flying!"

She picked me up and hugged me. I was so glad to see her again.

"Oh Blu! You're alright. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. Jewel landed next to me.

"And Jewel is safe too."

I nodded and I put my wing around her. Linda got the message.

"That's my big brave boy."

"_Abala! Abala!"_

I looked down and saw this angry guy who seemed to be yelling at Linda. Tulio ran up next to him and…he was dressed like Linda, only he looked more like me.

"Linda! You've got to…Oh! You've found Blu and Jewel!"

"Yeah! They're safe and sound!"

"Anyways, you've got to shake your tooshie!"

"What!? No! We don't shake our tooshies in Minnesota!"

"Blu! Jewel!" shouted a voice.

We both turned to where it was coming from. It was Nico, followed by Pedro.

"You guys have to see that weird float in front of you guys!"

We looked up ahead in the parade. There was this poorly made float that looked sort of like a chicken. I looked more closely and saw that the kid who caught us was there and those two other guys who were chasing us when we escaped. Then I just remembered all of the birds that they had captured. They probably had those birds hidden inside so they could get away with them.

"Jewel! We have to save the birds that were caught by those guys!"

"How do you know that they have them in that…thing?"

"Call it a hunch!"

I looked back at Linda and then took off with Jewel following.

"Blu! Come back!" I heard Linda shout.

I had to ignore her for once because there were birds that we had to save.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I found extra time to make this so I hope you guys like it. No! They're supposed to be round. Oh it's fine. I can fix it later. What? My thing's still on? OH! Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Give and Take

**Here we go again! Time for us to save some birds! Story now!**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and I started to fly towards the chicken float. I had a hunch that the captured birds were inside just waiting to be rescued. We all got inside a small gap in the float, which, by luck, led us to the birds, just as I thought. As we came in, The birds started to act up in excitement.

"Shhh! Don't worry, everyone. We'll get you all out of here." I said in a whisper.

I didn't want the smugglers or that creepy cockatoo to know that we're here just to get captured and chained again.

"Okay, guys." I said to the others. "Follow my lead."

I showed the others how to open the locks. I couldn't see how it was so complicated for them to learn, but they got it. Within minutes, we all were able to free the birds. We led them to the gap of the float and let them all free so they could escape to the rainforest.

"Nice job, Blu!" said Rafael.

"Yeah! You really know how to pop a cage." said Pedro.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's get out of here before…"

"Before I can catch you?" said a voice I wished that I wouldn't hear again.

I turned around to see Nigel right behind us.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh. How unfortunate for my master to lose all of those birds. You wouldn't be able to imagine the anger he'll be feeling if he finds out. But, I'll tell you one thing. It won't be as bad as what I'm feeling right now."

He started to charge at us.

"Everyone! Run!"

All of us made our way out of the float to take off and lose him. I was about to take off when I heard…

"Blu!"

I turned around and saw that Nigel had grabbed Jewel by the throat.

"Jewel! Let go of her, Nigel!" I demanded.

"Oh, absolutely not. It's already bad enough that we lost all of those birds that you set free. But I think a blue macaw, should make up for it."

He tossed Jewel into an open cage and locked it up.

"However, what would be even better would be two blue macaws."

He opened a cage.

"You wouldn't want your girlfriend to be lonely would you?" he said in a cheery voice.

Now that I think of it, what I want is for Jewel to be free and happy. She doesn't belong in a cage. She doesn't deserve it. She deserves better.

"No, I wouldn't." I responded.

I walked forward to enter the cage. But before I entered completely, I stopped. I turned to Nigel.

"But, I'll only give up on one condition."

"And what might that be?" He asked impatiently.

"Let Jewel go and I'll stay and go where ever you take me. Just leave her alone." I begged.

"Blu…"

"Hmm…I'm not sure what to make of this. You'd rather be taken away with your girlfriend staying behind, safe and sound. How romantic! Blugh! I hate romantic. But, since you're so insistent, deal."

I walked into the cage and Nigel locked it tight with a key. As promised, he opened Jewel's cage and she got out. She looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Blu, don't do this. Please."

"Get out of here, Jewel. Be free. I don't want you to be trapped in a cage. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Now, leave before I change my mind!" shouted Nigel.

She looked at me one more time before flying away. Nigel walked off and left me alone with nothing but empty cages surrounding me.

* * *

_Jewel's P.O.V._

'Blu…Why would you do that for me?' I thought.

Blu wanted to take my place in that cage. He really does care about me. I looked back at the float where he was in and it drove off, leaving behind a trail of stray chicken feathers. I started flying off to find Rafael and the others. After flying for maybe 20 minutes, I finally found them at the club.

"Guys! Guys!"

"Hey Jewel! Where've you been? And where's Blu?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, I thought you guys would have followed us here to party." said Pedro.

"You guys have to help me! Blu got caught by that nasty cockatoo and he and the smugglers are going to take Blu away! We have to save him!" I shouted.

"What! We've got to move our tails then!" said Rafael.

The music suddenly stopped and Nico took the stage.

"Todos attencion! Nós temos uma emergência! (Hey everyone! We have an emergency!) A friend of ours is being taken away by smugglers!You might recognize him as the blue macaw from earlier today. We need everyone's help in rescuing him!"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Follow Jewel! She knows where he is!"

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" I shouted as I flew out of the club with every bird following.

'Don't worry, Blu. I'm coming.'

* * *

**Alright! A little more to the left…No! No! Too far!…Oh! Hey there! Still going with the story as you guys can see. Let's hope that they can rescue Blu. Til next time. By the way, a few words: Gravy, rubber chicken, maniac, Pablo. That is all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Noble Effort

**It's about time I got back to this. Like I said before, I'm busy with school, but I'm not out of writing. I'm not done with this story yet, so bear with me on this one. But enough, chit-chat. I present to you all the next Chapter.**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

I was in my cage, waiting to be taken away from everyone I care about. Taken away from Linda, Nico, Pedro, Rafael,…and Jewel. I was just sitting in my cage with so many thoughts running through my head. Where am I going to go? What's going to happen? Is it the end for me?

After who knows how long, the float stopped somewhere and I heard voices.

"I can't believe we lost all of those birds! But the blue macaw should be worth more than all of those birds combined. Pack it up, boys."

"You got it, boss."

A hand came from the gap in the float and lifted my cage up and took me outside. It was almost dawn and I saw that we were in an old airfield and I was being taken to a cargo plane. This experience seems familiar somehow. They put me inside along with a bunch of empty cages. I just sighed as they closed the hatch.

"Goodbye, Jewel."

* * *

_Jewel's P.O.V._

We flew throughout the night, following the float that held Blu. It took some time to find it, but we found a trail of rags that led us to it. The float stopped at an airfield and I saw that they were already loading Blu onto a plane.

"Hurry, guys! Blu's right over there!"

I flew as fast as I could to reach the plane before it would fly away.

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

Before the hatch was completely closed, I heard a bunch of birds chirping and tweeting.

"That's not possible. Birds can't be awake at this time." I said to myself.

I caught a glimpse of a swarm of birds heading this way.

"Jewel!"

_Jewel's P.O.V._

The hatch of the plane closed by the time we got there. The humans saw us coming.

"Boys! We just hit the jackpot! Get the nets!" said one of them.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

"Everyone! Be careful!" I shouted.

All of the birds began to fight back against the humans. Some pecked and scratched at one of them and others who were caught in a net were fighting hard to fly away, enough that the human holding the net was being dragged across the ground. While everyone was fighting and the humans were distracted, I looked at the plane to see that one of the doors were open. I climbed inside and entered into the cargo area. There I saw a face I was longing to see.

"Blu!"

"Huh? Jewel!"

I saw Blu trapped in his cage, shut tight with a lock.

"I'm going to get you out of here." I said to him.

"You can't. You need a key to open it."

"And guess who has it." someone said.

'Oh great!'

I turned around and saw Nigel, tossing a key in his talons.

"Ah, young love. So powerful, yet so predictable. I knew you would be back to rescue your boyfriend from me. That's why I let you off so easily the first time. You started quite the ruckus out there. But now, you have no escape."

I looked behind Nigel and saw the door was slammed shut by the humans. I heard the engine start and we started moving.

"There is no way out." said Nigel.

"We'll see about that!"

I charged for Nigel to grab the key. He dodged by flying up and he landed on the other side of the cargo area, the key still firmly in his grasp.

"Temper, temper, pretty bird."

This time he charged for me. He moved so fast that I didn't see it coming. He ran into me and while I was knocked down, he grabbed me by the throat with his free foot.

"Jewel!" shouted Blu.

"Too easy! You lose." said Nigel like it was some kind of game.

He lifted me up and threw me into an open cage next to Blu.

"Ah! Ow!" I said as I hit the hard cage wall.

Nigel locked the cage and flew back to the front.

"Sweet nightmares!" he said as he laughed crazily and walked through the front door and closed it.

"Are you okay, Jewel?" asked Blu."

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just happy you're okay."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to save me. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

"At least we're together now."

"Yeah…"

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

Well, we were back to being jailbirds (excuse the pun), but now I don't have to be alone. I had Jewel with me and that lifted me from a bit of sadness.

I felt that the plane had taken off and some of the cages moved around and scrambled a bit. I looked over to Jewel and noticed something next to her cage. A cable.

"Jewel, do you see that cable next to you?"

She looked over and saw what I was talking about.

"Yes, I do see it."

"Try reacing out and grabbing it."

She poked her foot out of the cage and reached far for the cable and she eventually got it in her grasp.

"I got it!"

"Great! Pass it over to me!"

She did what I told her and She passed it to me.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." I said as I looked at a fire extinguisher that was right next to my cage. "I definitely have a plan."

* * *

**Hey! Be careful with that! It's very fragile! Oh! There you guys are! Well, that's another chapter done. Can't wait to continue. See you guys then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Electrifying Twist

**New chapter time! It's time to see what is Blu's big escape plan, though I'm pretty sure all of you watched the movie, so you probably know what it is. Chapter Start!**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

There was a fire extinguisher that was right next to my cage. It looked like it was pretty heavy and right above it was a hook. I figured that I could make a simplified version of the pulley system that I made earlier back when Jewel and I were chained to each other. I tossed the cable over the hook and hooked up one end of the cable to the top of the fire extinguisher. Next, I hooked the other end of the cable to my cage.

"What are you doing, Blu?" asked Jewel.

"I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can."

I tackled the side of my cage toward the fire extinguisher and I knocked it off of its bearing, causing it to fall with the cable hooked up and just, as I expected, the cable made a huge dent in my cage, allowing me to pass through. Also the fire extinguisher caused cages to fall over in front of the door to the pilot's seat. I went over to Jewel's cage and unlocked it so she could get out. When her cage opened, she tackled me to give me a huge hug.

"Blu! You're a genius!"

"Don't thank me yet."

I looked around and saw a control panel for the hatch.

"I found our ticket out of here." I said.

I climbed up to the control panel and flicked one of the switches. The hatch started to open and I climbed down to Jewel so we could fly out together. One glimpse outside and I saw the sun rising over Rio. I grabbed Jewel's wing.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Let's fly."

We ran toward the open world and jumped. Freedom. I felt it inside of me. Me and Jewel, together and free. It felt fantastic. I looked at Jewel and she looked back at me.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked up and saw…

"JEWEL! WATCH OUT!"

Jewel moved out of the way before Nigel dived into her.

"You two are a very persistent pair, aren't you? You've managed to get on my last nerve. Now, I don't care what my master wants. What I want is to kill both of you and seal the fate of your pathetic species!"

"Fly away!" I shouted.

We started flying off as fast as we could in hopes of getting away from Nigel, but he was right on our tails the entire time.

"Give it up! There's no way you can escape from me!"

We were flying high over the outskirts of Rio when something caught my eye. I looked over to see an electrical plant down below us. I had an idea.

"Follow me, Jewel!"

"Right behind you!"

"So am I!"

We quickly descended down to the plant. My plan was to swerve and weave in and out of it with Nigel behind us and trick him into flying into a wire or a spire and electicute him.

"Stay close to me." I said

"Okay"

We both started manuvering around all of the electric-routing structures and equipment, hoping that Nigel will fall for our trap. I was too scared to look back and watch for him, but after a while I stopped.

"Jewel…*pant*…I think we…*pant…lost him."

He wasn't following us and I looked around and didn't see hide nor hair of him. And great timing too. I didn't know how much longer I could have kept flying at that pace.

"Let's walk out of here. He might hear us flapping if we fly." I whispered.

"Alright. Let's get going." she responded.

We walked around looking for the way out while scared out of our minds, thinking that around the corner, we would find Nigel and we would have to fly away again. But luck was on our side, because we found a way out without running into him. Up ahead of us was an opening in an electric fence, large enough for two birds like us to walk through.

"Ladies first. Watch the fence." I said.

"Thank you, Blu."

Jewel walked out of the fence with out shocking herself, which was a relief because I didn't want her to get hurt. I was about to walk through.

"We're home free, Jewel."

"GUESS AGAIN!"

I didn't get the chance to look back, but I was pushed into the electric fence and electricity was coursing through my body such burning intensity.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BLU!"

* * *

…_**Come sing about love! That calls us first to…**_**Oh! Hi! Just practicing a little something here. Well that's this chapter done. Might have another chapter done this weekend, but only if you guys really want it. ****J Please, leave a review and see you next chapter. **_**…Come sing about loooooooove that draws us lovingly…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Never Let Go

**Story Time! You guys know the drill! Stop what you're doing, leave your phone alone, stop kissing your girlfriend, put that pie away and start reading! Chapter Start!**

* * *

_Jewel's P.O.V._

"BLU!"

Blu was pushed into the electric fence by Nigel and I could only cry out in pure sadness and terror. I stood completely frozen and helpless as I watched Blu receive the powerful electric shock. I had to do something so I had to think fast and look around. I quickly scanned my surroundings to find anything that I could use to help Blu. I then saw a switch on the fence a few feet away.

'Maybe that's the power switch' I thought.

I flew up to the switch and pulled down as hard as I could. It was kind of stuck and wouldn't budge, but after a few seconds, it came down and the fence lost power.

'Blu…'

I looked back to where Blu and Nigel were. Blu fell to the floor while Nigel was laughing evilly. I flew back to Blu's side.

'Please be okay! Please be okay!'

He didn't look okay. Blu's feathers were all ruffled up and he was badly burnt. He was still jittering from the shock. Tears began to fill my eyes as I saw how badly he was suffering.

"Blu! Are you alright?"

"J…Je…Jewel?…"

I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Now it's your turn, girl."

"…run…"

Listening to Blu, I had to fly away from Nigel. I didn't want to leave Blu alone but I had no choice.

"Why bother trying? You know that you're dead!" Nigel shouted.

I had to figure out a way to get rid of him for good, but how? I looked down below me and I saw the street where the Carnaval Parade was last night. The street was sort of littered with trash and debris. Hardly anyone was down there and it looked like they were disassembling everything. There was one thing that grabbed my attention though. I flew down lower to get a closer look, but it had to be quick. I caught a glimpse of what it was.

Fireworks.

"_That's it!" _I thought.

I looked around and I saw a stray rope on the ground. I picked it up with Nigel closing in on me.

"Nothing you do can help you now!" he shouted.

"Wanna bet?" I said.

I lured him closer and closer to me, but I had to time it right. Lucky for me, there was a row of unused fireworks that I was flying closer to. With the rope tightly grasped in my talons, I started flying around one of them in a circle.

"It's over, pretty bird." said Nigel

He grabbed the other end of the rope with his beak and started pulling. Exactly what I wanted him to do. He pulled on the rope and stopped where he was in midair while I kept flying around. I ended up passing him and he got caught in the rope.

"What!? Get this thing off of me right now!" he shouted.

I pulled harder to make sure that it stays tight, until Nigel was completely tied up, literally. I made sure that the rope would stay in place by tying a simple knot.

"Let go of me this instant!"

I picked up a match that I found on the ground and held it up for Nigel to see.

"NO! No no no no no no!" he cowered.

"You were right, Nigel. It is over."

I lit the match by scratching it on the floor.

"For you."

The fuse was lit. I flew back to get away from the blast off. After five seconds, the firework shot off into the air with Nigel helplessly tied to it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I looked away when it exploded. It was done. He won't be able to harm us anymore.

"Blu!"

I took off and soared as fast as I could to get back to Blu's side.

"_Please, Blu. I know you can make it. I'm on my way."_

I found the plant and next to the powerless fence was Blu, lying on the ground, weak and hanging on to life. I flew down to him to hold him up. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. I started to get tears in my eyes. The sadness that I felt tormented my heart to no end. I wanted to be with Blu and right now, he might be taken away from me.

"Blu? Blu, please wake up." I pleaded.

"…J…Jewel?…" I heard him say very faintly.

He could barely open his eyes.

"I'm here, Blu."

"…I…I'm…n-not…going…to…"

"You will, Blu. I know you will. I'll get help."

"…It's…t-too…late…"

"Don't talk like that! I don't want you to leave me!" I said breaking down into a torrent of emotion.

"…Don't…cry…"

He struggled to lift his wing and hold mine. I held it with both of my wings and held it close to my face, feeling his touch. I let out all of my sadness.

"Please, Blu! I don't want to let you go! We're chained-to-each-other birds, remember?"

"…I…love…you…"

His grip on me loosened and he closed his eyes, with a smile on his face. I held him in my wings and held him close, letting myself cry out my seemingly endless devastation. I kissed him for the last time before attempting to let him go.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Careful…Careful…*CRASH*…AW! % #$! #$% with a #$% sandwich with #$% on top and a side of #$%! Hmm? Hi there. Did you guys just see…? Okay, okay. I know what you guys are thinking, but just so you know, I'm not done yet! So don't send me your hate mail just yet. But just in case… TO THE FLAME SHELTER! *jumps into said shelter***


	7. Chapter 7: Never Apart

**It's about time I got around to starting this. Sorry guys, but you don't need me telling what I've been doing. (school) But anyways, its about time I finished this story. So…What are you waiting for? Start reading!**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

"…I…love…you…"

My vision faded and everything went dark. I couldn't see or feel anything. It only felt like hopelessness. Is this what death really is?

*ZAP*

Huh? Am I getting shocked again? No. It feels different. It doesn't hurt, but it does give me a warm feeling. An extraordinary sensation that I remembered feeling only once before: when I kissed Jewel for the first time back when we first confessed our love before Carnaval.

"No! I can't leave Jewel. It's not fair for her." I thought.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I told myself.

Out of the darkness, I could see a twinkling light. Wait! Not one, but two. No! It was ten. Twenty! Hundreds! Thousands of twinkling lights! I was looking up at the night sky. I tried to move. Ow! It really hurt to move, but I got around to moving a little. I was able to get myself off of the ground and look around. I was still next to the fence of the electrical plant.

"Jewel? Jewel?!"

No answer.

"I have to go off to find her."

I tried to lift my wings to fly, but they were too sore.

"I guess I'm back to walking…again." I thought.

With all the strength I could muster, I started walking off to find Jewel. I was off into the streets of Rio.

_A few hours earlier_

* * *

_Jewel's P.O.V._

"I love you too."

Blu's dead. He's gone forever. And we've only been together for a short time.

"It's not fair!" I shouted in my mind.

I laid him back down on the ground. He looked so peaceful, as if he was just sleeping, a sleep he would never wake up from.

"Good-bye, Blu…_mi amor_(my love)_._"

I lifted my wings and took off for who knows where. I didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyways. I just kept going, letting out all my sadness. After almost an entire day of flying, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Jewel!"

I stopped and turned around to see Nico, followed by Pedro and Rafael.

"Where have you been, girl?" he said.

"Yeah. You should have seen us put the beat down on those smugglers." said Pedro.

"Wait a minute. Where's Blu? You did get him out of the plane, right?" asked Rafael.

I couldn't respond. I just looked at them with a sad expression.

"You…couldn't…save him?" asked Nico.

"I did save him. Actually he saved me, but…*sniff*…Nigel…killed him."

I broke down again. The three of them gasped in disbelief. I told them the whole story.

"I…can't believe he's gone." said Nico.

"He was cool. He was an awesome guy." said Pedro, sheding a tear.

"Come with us, Jewel." said Rafael. "We'll help you feel better."

I went along with them and followed. We went down to Nico and Pedro's club. It was getting dark and the club looked like it was going to be opening soon. Nico led us to the back. It looked like where he and Pedro sleep.

"Jewel, I'm so sorry about Blu. Come here." said Nico, gesturing for a hug.

I couldn't say no so I gladly gave it to him and Pedro and Rafael joined in the hug too.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Stay here as long as you need to. We'll be right here for you. Me and Pedro will be back. We need to set up the stage and open the club."

The two left with just me and Rafael in the room.

"Rafael, can I have some time alone?"

"Of course, Jewel."

He too left the room. I sat in the room, thinking about Blu until I fell asleep.

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

I spent a bit of time walking around in the streets. I didn't recognize anything, but then I heard upbeat samba music. I followed where it was coming from and, sure enough, it was coming from Nico and Pedro's club.

"Maybe they'll know where Jewel is." I thought.

As I was getting closer, the music just stopped and then I heard Nico's voice.

* * *

_Jewel's P.O.V._

I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but I woke up to the sound of loud samba. Dancing was the last thing on my mind. It didn't mean anything to me, at least not without Blu.

Just then the music stopped and Pedro came into the room.

"Jewel, come on out here."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I followed him out of the room and saw that Nico was on stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight!"

A huge wave of cheers filled the room.

"Awesome, you guys! Now we're going to slow things down a bit. We're dedicating this next song to a friend. A friend who left us recently and took a piece of our heart with him."

**A/N: Name of the song is Dear My Friend by Brent Cash. I really REALLY recommend listening to it while reading this.**

A sweet piano started playing. And then a beat came on and a voice started singing.

**_Good times and bad times_**

**_I can count on being with you_**

**_I thank you for staying so true_**

**_My life will go on a long time_**

**_Have to catch up when I see you_**

**_And you are my reason I can make it through_**

I instantly thought of Blu. It's like its his last message.

**_I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue_**

**_My heart will always be with you_**

**_I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever_**

**_We're made for each other forever_**

I started to cry, but I was also happy at the same time. Nico saw me and I mouthed to him

"Thank you."

He took off his bottle cap and smiled at me.

**_I know life can be tough on you time and time again_**

**_Laughter maybe gone away_**

**_I will wipe away my tears tomorrow_**

**_Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away_**

* * *

_Blu's P.O.V._

" 'A friend who left us?' Is he talking about me?"

I heard the song and I was really moved by it. I had to get in there.

**_I will be there if you need me_**

**_And I know you'll do the same_**

**_I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_**

**_You will be here if I need you_**

**_I will never have to guess_**

**_'Cause we are very special friends_**

I can feel Jewel. I know she's here. I need her and she needs me. I love her. I got inside the club.

**_So send me a letter_**

**_Let me know how you're doing_**

**_You are my lifetime and true friend_**

**_We'll never be forgotten_**

**_Having trust is all we may need_**

**_You are always with me in the life I lead_**

How could I forget Jewel? Even though I didn't know her very long, I felt that we were meant to be together. This is more that just "saving our species". I looked all around to find her.

**_So far, far away from life I used to know_**

**_Worries are too far, too_**

**_I will stop and close my eyes remember_**

**_And at the rainbow I can take you_**

**_I will catch it for you_**

I am far from home. From the life I'm so used to in Minnesota. But with Jewel, I don't have a care in the world.

* * *

_Jewel's P.O.V _

**_Memories you can recall_**

**_With me any time of day_**

**_You can reach out_**

**_You can ask me in your soul_**

**_I_****_ will answer when you call me_**

**_I will come no matter how_**

**_'Cause we are very special friends_**

"I know you're gone, but I can remember what we have been through. And I know you're here in my heart."

By this time, everyone was slowly dancing with another. I could just imagine dancing with Blu again. It's like I can see him in the corner of my eye…

* * *

_Both P.O.V.s_

**_Just like a river that flows_**

Blu? Is that you?

**_Just like stars in the dark night_**

Jewel? Was that her?

**_Lead me in the storm_**

"Blu!"

**_Lead me in the dark_**

"Jewel!"

**_You are the light of my life_**

I started running to Jewel.

I started running to Blu.

**_Oh_**

We hugged each other as we met each other again. Finally together…

…With her. …With him.

**_I will be there if you need me_**

**_And I know you'll do the same_**

**_I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_**

**_You will be here if I need you_**

**_I will never have to guess_**

**_'Cause we are very special friends_**

"I missed you so much!" I cried. I've never been so happy.

"I'm right here, Jewel." I said. I've never been so happy.

**_Memories you can recall_**

**_With me any time of day_**

**_You can reach out_**

**_You can ask me in your soul_**

**_I will answer when you call me_**

**_I will come no matter how_**

**_'Cause we are very special friends_**

"Don't ever leave me again, Blu."

"I promise, Jewel. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her. I kissed him.

We'll never be apart anymore.

**_The End._**

**Is the coast clear?…Are you sure?…(sees readers) AAAHH!…Uhhh…Hi!…Story's done…DON'T HURT ME!…What's that?…You liked it?…Really? Awesome! But in all seriousness, thanks for the reviews everyone. Note: Again, the name of the song is Dear My Friend by Brent Cash. It's not my song just so you know. Thank you all again and see you next time.**


End file.
